


Storm Alert

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Getting Together, Jealous Steve but he doesn't know it, M/M, Steve checks in on Danny during a storm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, au from season 9 episode 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve checks in on Danny and his fam during the storm.





	Storm Alert

Steve heads home around twelve thirty in the morning, the wind is still strong and the rain is ridiculous. He hasn’t heard from Danny in a while and he knows that’s because he’s probably asleep but something niggles in the back of his mind. He knows Rachel came over with Charlie and his stomach does a funny thing when he thinks of them alone together. He decides a detour to see if they survived the worst of the storm and hopefully he won’t be interrupting anything. He likes Rachel, he does, but she wants Danny back. Steve just isn’t sure that’s the best thing for Danny right now. He honestly thought he’d have more time to figure his feelings out but with Rachel on the prowl he feels he has to move quickly. He wants to show Danny he has other options.

Fifteen minutes later he carefully opens the door to Danny’s apartment and peeks inside. Rachel and Danny are sitting on the couch, awfully close. His partner looks up and raises his eyebrows in question, he shakes his head indicating nothing is wrong.

“Hey Rach. Danny.”

He closes the door behind him, kicks of his shoes and walks over to the couch.

“What are you, uh, what are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? I just wanted to come and check on you guys, say hey. Also, I wanted to make sure there were no, you know, disasters, natural or otherwise.

“Hmm. No, no, we're good. Everything's great.”

“Good.”

“Right. So uhm you want a beer?”

“Yeah, I’ll have a beer. You wouldn’t believe the night I had.”

He drops himself onto the couch, forcing Rachel to scoot over to the side. When Danny returns the only seat left is on Steve’s other side. He launches into Tani’s ordeal first, Danny’s full attention is on him and he basks in it. By the time he starts his own story Rachel interrupts.

“Right, this seems like a long story and I’m getting tired, so I’ll just go find a bed.”

She stands, Danny blinks and stands as well.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure Grace won’t mind you sleeping in her bed for one night. Or you can take my bed, whichever you prefer.”

She gives Danny a look and Steve knows with sudden clarity which bed Rachel prefers.

“Considering our daughter is a teenager I think I’ll just sleep in your bed tonight.”

Danny nods his head and they watch her disappear into the hall, waiting for the door to close before Danny plops back down. Steve begins his epic tale and Danny, for once, is silent as he recounts the shoot out and recapture of El Diablo.

Danny’s eyes are drooping and Steve yawns, he stands just as bright lightning illuminates the room. He counts in his head and when the thunder crashes he realises it’s less than three miles away. Oh well he’s driven through worse storms.

“Where the hell do you think you are going?”

“Uh home? I was trying to let you go to sleep.”

“Put your shoes back down and go blow out the candles. I’ll get us some blankets.”

Steve listens to him muttering about crazy SEALs and shakes his head, he smiles as he extinguishes the candles. He’s still smiling when Danny comes back into the room. Danny’s eyes narrow as he takes in Steve’s smile and his arm does a sort of swing.

“What is that face, huh? Why are you smiling? Stop it.”

“Just happy that you’re okay buddy.”

He frowns when he notices Danny only has one blanket, remembering Rachel’s look and knowing their history he’s suddenly desperate to keep Danny in the room with him. He’s not going to let Danny go. At least not without a fight. He takes a deep breath and moves, wrapping his arms around Danny. He buries his face in the blond’s neck. Danny doesn’t say anything, he just pulls Steve tighter against him. All the adrenaline and tension drains out of him and he sags into the hug. When Danny tries to pull back he whines, he’s not willing to let him go yet. Eventually he lets go, softly kissing the corner of Danny’s mouth before sitting down on the couch. He bows his head not wanting to see the rejection just yet. He lets out a surprised yelp when Danny impatiently pushes against him and urges him to lay down before laying down himself.

“I .. Danny, you know I .. “

“Yeah I know. Now isn’t the time but tomorrow we’ll talk.”

They settle with Danny on his back and Steve plastered against him with his leg and arm pinning Danny in place. Surrounded by Danny’s smell, listening to his heart beat it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep.

 

*****

 

They wake up to the noise of the tv, he opens his eyes and is greeted by a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. A door closes and he lifts his head. Charlie is parked in front of the tv, he can see Danny’s panicked look as he struggles to sit up. Rachel walks into the room and when she spots them her face does a thing and she purses her lips. Danny doesn’t even look at her, his attention is focused on the little boy sitting in front of the tv.

“Hey Charlie, how long have you been sitting here? It was cold last night, huh, Steve?”

Danny elbows him and Steve clears his throat.

“Yeah, I uh asked Danno to hug me so that I could .. ”

He trails off when the little boy doesn’t even look at them, he just holds up his hand.

“Shh. I'm watching this.”

Danny shakes his head while Steve laughs. Rachel sits down in the chair and smiles, she looks at Steve and mouths ‘his father’s son’ he smiles and respond ‘all the way’

“Uh buddy, you want to come up here and sit and watch with us?”

Charlie clambers onto the couch and Danny grabs him and starts to tickle him. The little boy shrieks with laughter.

“What's the matter? Oh, now somebody's making sounds. Now that we-- I'm trying to watch this. Be quiet, would you?”

They watch the cartoon as Charlie eats his breakfast. When he’s done Rachel dresses him and collects her things.

“We have to go, so, um, talk to you later? Let's go, buddy.”

“Bye, buddy. See you later” He looks at Rachel “Need help? To the car? You good?”

“No, I'm good. Thanks.”

Steve smirks at Danny when he turns around.

“So that was a little awkward.”

“Yeah, you made it awkward.”

“Was it that awkward all night, or?”

“No, it was fine, 'cause we're adults.”

“Okay. Want to talk about it?”

“No, I don't want to talk about it. I do however want to talk about your sudden appearance and kiss.”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“To bad, if you want pancakes you are going to have to talk.”

“But, see, if I'm eating and there's food in my mouth, I can't really talk, right?

“Oh, I thought I was bribing you into talking.”

“I don't call that a bribe. I call it pancakes. A bribe would be pancakes with bananas.”

“Fine.”

“And some chocolate chips.”

“What are you, five?”

 

*****

 

After breakfast they sit on the couch with a cup of coffee. Steve is reluctant to start this conversation, knowing it’ll change everything. He clears his throat, he got pancakes so Danny gets his answers.

“Right, so I might have been thinking a lot about uh our situation.”

“And what, Steven, exactly is our situation.”

He shoots Danny a look, who makes a zip gesture, before he continues.

“I .. Right, I was thinking that I love you, and lately that might have shifted to me being _in_ love with you. So I want you to know that you have uh a choice here. If you think you can fall in love with me then I want to give it a shot.”

Danny sips his coffee, all the while looking everywhere but Steve. Damn it, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. Sighing he places his cup on the table and takes a deep breath, mentally preparing the ‘let’s forget about it’ speech.

When he looks up Danny is in his personal bubble, and smiling.

“I think we need to try something first.”

With that he leans in and softly brushes his lips against Steve’s lips. Danny pulls away almost immediately. Steve sucks in a breath and drags Danny back in for a real kiss. The blond’s mouth opens readily under Steve’s. He groans, pulling the blond onto his lap. Danny pulls away, resting their foreheads together.

“All right” He kisses Steve again “Yeah, okay.”

“Yeah?”

Smiling he kisses Danny again, who said detours always end up in tears?

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the last episode and I adjusted it to my liking, that means I mcdannoed it. hahaha I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated. English is not my first language so if you spot any mistakes please let me know. :)


End file.
